Howling up at Twilight
by Twilight Wrighter
Summary: A twist of fate where Bella is Bella Black. And soon finds out.
1. Adopted?

I phased into wolf and ran 'till I caught a thought. A thought who was speaking to me. It was Jake. My big brother.

"Bella, Sister, I have some clotes. Phase back and we'll talk to Dad about this."

"Where are you?"

"Treaty-Line. Once the stench says good riddance."

"Meet ya there."

"Thank's brother."

"It was my pleasure sister of mine."

I ran to the line. The exact line Billy showed me when Edward left. II met him on the other side.

"It feels weird. You know, phasing for the first time right after your dad tells you your adopted" I said once I phased human and put on some sweats. I had to lie to him.  
>I didn't want him to know the first time I phased was when I was running in Atizona. Practicing for track.<p>

"Yeah, pretty sure the fever took away from the fact that he was gone."

We ran to our house. My new home. I saw Billy right inside.

"Hey Bella! How you been? How's your dad?" Billy asked

"Lieing to me."

He knew what I was talking about. "Oh."

"OH? I just spent what? Maybe, Oh I don't know? My WHOLE life living with to people who don't even know me! One who I can't even call my AUNT now! AT least I can call Charlie my Uncle!"

" I did it for you."

"Look. I just wanna know, where do I sleep?"

Blly smiled and said " Right next to Jake."

Jake laughed and we hopped in his decent Rabbit. And we sped up to Uncle Charlie's house.

" So Jake, found your other half yet?"

"Yup! Her name's Danielle. From the Forks High rifty rafty School. The one you used to go to. Have you?"

"Yup! You betcha! Take a guess!"

"Mike?"

" Nope."

"Eric?"

"One more guess."'

"Seth Clearwater."

" Nope. Not at all."

"WHO!"

" Some who's always in my mind."

"NO!"

"Yup! I imprinted on Edward."

" Wow. You can set some records."

"Tell the dogboys yet?"

"Nope."

" Good. BEcause I'm gonna get in a fight with Paul."

" Paul's a fighter." he said as Edward, kepping his promise stood on the poorch and waved.

"Ughh.. He smells like shit."

"Really? I don't smell a thing."

"Love is blind."

We got out o fthe car and I ran to Edward.

"Kept you promise did ya?"

" I will keep any promise made to you."

"Jake, go find my keys and load up my truck."

Just then Charlie pulled up in the crusier. Oh well, he was gonna get it. And hard too.

"Hey uncle Charlie! How you been! SO I'm movin' out. Movin' with my dad."

"What?"

"I'm moving out. Bye you decent pain in the ass uncle of mine. Love ya!"

Charlie chuckled.

" I love you too."

" Oh, uh, Aunt Renee and Phil are done. So uh, yeah."

Renee walked in with some luggage. She put it into the room that was mmine.

"Well, Edward, we're gonna have to make alot of rounds. "

"YBAhumbug! Em's here and he's got a movin' truck."

And just then Emmet pulled in the drive way.

"EMMET!:

"BELLA!"

I ran up to my brother and gave him a huge hug.

"Bella, you the same size as me, but you got a big but and even bigger boobs!"

"Emmet? Are you and ROse in a war again? What? didn't get a new playboy?"

"Nope! I just like seeing my badass werewolf sister blush!"

"Glad nothin changed. Now help me mvoe my Damn Shit!"

"Hell Yeah!"

And with that we were done and ready to go. Emmet stayed to wastch my mom and dad do it, so I drove my truck, Jake his Rabbit, and Edward the moving truck. 


	2. Settong Records

I phased into wolf and ran till I caught someone thinking. TAlking to me. It was JAke. My best friend, my brother.

_"Bella, I have clothes. I know you phased of back and we'll talk to our dad about this."_

_"Where are you?"  
><em>

_"Treaty line."_

_"Meet ya there?"_

I ran to the line Billy showed me when he Edward left.

"Thank you brother of mine."

"Of my pleasure sister of mine." 

I phased back and put on the clothes. We ran till we got to out house.

"Bella, hey how's your dad?" 

"Right now, my uncles at work and my dad's lying to me."

"Oh."

"OH! Oh? I just spent my whole life with people I don't know! One who I can't even call my aunt now."

"Bella, we did it for you."

"Look, I just wanna know, where do I sleep?" 

"Right across from Jake."

Jake laughed and said "Well, let's go get your stuff."

We went and got in his very 'decently' 'fast' rabbit and zoomed to Charlie's.

"So Jake, Danielle back yet?"

"No. She's still saying good bye to the motherfucking bastard."

"Oh."

"So, have you found your special some one yet?"

"Yes."

"Who!"

"Guess."

"Seth Clearwater?"

"No." 

"Mike Newton?"

"One more guss."

"Eric?"

"Nope."

"Who then?"

"Edward!" 

"Woah Bella. You sure know how to set some records."

"Did you tell our pack of wolf-boys yet?"

"No. Figured you'd wanna mess with Paul."

"Your such a good brother." 


	3. BAhumbug

"Ughh.. He smells like shit."

"Really? I don't smell a thing."

"Love is blind."

We got out of the car. I walked up to Edward and kissed him hello.

"Kept your promise did ya?"

"I will keep any promise made to you."

"I love you."

"Ewww... How," Jake mumbled on

"Jake, go find my keys and round up anything you can. Put my laptop in the rabbit."

Just then CHarlie pulled up from his shift at work.

"Hey Uncle Charlie!"

"What?"

"Uncle Charlie, I brought someone for you So you don't have to be alone." Just then my Aunt walked in the door. "I love you you decent pain in the ass uncle of mine."

"Love you to Bells."

I then said to Edward "It's going to take a couple of rounds to get everything out."

"BAhumbug! Emmet's here with a moving truck."

I looked in the drive way and ran up to my brother and hugged him tight.

"Em!"

"Bells!" 

"I missed you so much!"

"Woah! YOu're the same size as me! except you have a big but and even bigger boobs!"

"EM? You and Rose get in a fight again? What, didn't buy a play boy?"

"No. I just like seeing my bad ass werwolf sister blush."


	4. Telling Sam

As soon as I got done unpacking, I asked Jake where the pack hangs out. I ran there as quickly and as quietly as possible. Charlie was still looking for the giant "bears". I knew Harry would cover for us, but, I don't want to get shot if Charlie saw me. I know if there were to be a foot print that Harry didn't see, we'd be busted. The tracks would lead to the Sam's house, or mine. Or anywhere one of us lived. Jake said that the pack was taking it easy, unless a leech came. I walked into the house.

"Where's Sam?" I asked the woman

", may I ask?" she replied

The woman looked as confused as a blind bat. She wasn't a wolf, she had ever lasting scars upon her face. She must be an imprinty. She was beautiful, even without the scars.

"Oh. I just need to talk about something. I'm Bella by the way. Bella Black." I said, extended my hand

"Beautiful name. I'm Emily, Emily Tucrious." she said while shaking my extended hand.

"May I wait here?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

"Yes thank you, I inherited my brother's appetite, and athletic ability."

"Who's your brother?"

"Jacob Black."

Sam walked in just then. Probally just got back from patrols. Covering tracks so Harry has less work. Or tracking Laurent. Never in my life had I been so appriceative of Sam. He killed Laurent, just as he was about to kill me. When I walked into my house,when I told Charlie that I saw the bears in the woods, I had to lie. "They were chasing... Something, I don't know." I had to say, but Harry knew. Harry knew what they were chasing. So did I. He had known that they saved my life.

Sam has the body build of my brother. Except, sam has less abs. Six pack. Jake having an 8. I have ab's too. Well, woman ab's. 8's like Jake's. Probally a blood line thing.

"Sam, may I have a word, outside?"

"Sure"

And with that we walked outside.

"Sam, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay?" he said confused

I went into the deep forest and shedded my clothing and phased. I walked up to him. He was speechless. Stiff even. I went back in the foest, phased, put my clothes back on, and walked back.

"What should we do?"

"You should just join the pack. Simple as that."

"No Sam, I'm the Alpha."

"Oh, but what's my name? Uley. Yours?" he said in a cocky tone

"Black." I replied with a smirk

"Your Jake's sister? Bella."

"Yes."

"Jake didn't wanna be Alpha, so I kept on."

" I know. My dad told me."

" But you want to be."

"Yes, but I still need to learn the ropes, so untill I'm ready, could you continue on, and I just be a member?"

"Yeah, Sure."

"Oh, and I'm going to get in a fight with Paul, but it's gonna be a joke and everything, after what he did back before he became a wolf."

"Oh yeah, I remember, you and your uncle were walking, and he put a snake in you shirt."

"Yup."

"OK, welcome to the pack."

"Thank you for your time."

"Oh, but your welcome."

"Adios, amigo!"

"Aloha young one!"

And I ran to my Edward. My beautiful Edward. It hurts to be away. 


	5. Jasper Forgives

The pain when I'm away is physical as well as mental. My whole body is in agony, and when he's in danger, I'm hopless. I curl up in a ball, holding my torso, and I cry. Endlessly. That's why I don't like to be around Jasper when Edward isn't here. I don't want him to feel the pain that I do.

Which is why he didn't really like feeding of humans. He feels what everyone's feeling. Everyone. Uness they're mute to him. Imagine feeling the pain of another. Soon, I'll feel Sam's Pain. Jake's pain. Which will be the worst. I'll feel all of the pack's pain. When they buckle their knee's against my order. When they're in pain, I'll feel it.

Jasper feel's everyone's pain. I'll only feel the pack's. No wonder Jasper's always in another room. But when a joke shall be being played, I'm pretty sure it's like heaven for him.

"Jasper?"

"Yes bella?"

"I plan on making paul angry. As payback for putting a snake down my shirt, and I was wondering, wanna come and watch everyone laugh?"

"YES!"

"Come with me tomorrow then brother, I hope you feel heaven. I love you."

"Thanks."

I could tell Esme was listening. Everyone was listening. I could tell Alice was jumping up and down for joy. But Esme was most joyful. Esme love us, and wants everyone to be happy. And Jasper's still upset, even thought it's already been a year since my birthday. He's stilll upset with himself. Even Edward, Jake and dad forgive him. But he hasn't.

So generaly, Esme is overwhelmed that Jasper is finally thinking about forgiving himself. And why I'm in the kitchen, getting a bear hug from Esme for making Jasper happy. Why me and Jake get four punds of spaghetti and meatballs tonight. 


	6. Paul gets overdue revenge

"Oh Jazz, can you hear them?"

"Yes."

"Hope we give you heaven!"

I heard Sam say "We have a new pack member. You'll be very suprised as of who it is."

"Everyone, this is Bella, our new pack member." Sam anounced

"Very funny Sam." Paul said back

"Oh really?" I said

"Yeah really." he sneered

"Well, I hope you don't think it's funny when I tell you I'll be Alpha in a while."

"Even more funny!"

"YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" I yelled "That I'm the first female pack member, as well as being the Alpha by blood line?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Then explain this!" I yelled as punched him in the face

"OH! IT"S ON!" he yelled as we ran out side

We ran at each other and phased as we hit each other. At the same time, I heard a chorous of "Damn,"s.

I scratched at his hammy, his paw went up. He scratched my snout. It was a good 5 minutes before we were interupted.

"STOP!" he yelled and I said "That's for putting a snake in my shirt you asshole."

I growled at the top of my lungs. Quil and Embry holding me back. Jasper trying to calm us. "Tell him I said thanks." I said to him through thought. He nodded his head to show he would.


	7. A new agreement

Everyone was about to charge at him,but when I was speaking to him through my thoughts, eyes, of course, were on me.

He had like, 10 pairs of clothes on him. For the whole pack. Wow, was he good at being a hot hero or what? Jake said silently "Thank you." remembering he's a dumb ass and forgot to go get clothes.

"Please, I mean no harm at all. I come first because, not only am I faster, Carlisle is not back from the operation on the biker that was stunned of heart attack after seeing a oversized 'bear'." Silence, we all knew it was Jared, going off to see Rachel. " I bought some clothes for you all."

Sam ordered us not to lunge, and they all buckled down. Me and Jake didn't want to kill Edward. He was my imprinty, Jake's brother. We were blocking out everyone with "Party in the U.S.A." by Miley Cyrus. We wanted to explain this in human form.

Edward dropped the guys clothes in front of Jake and kept mine in hand. Everyone knew why Edward left Forks. To protect me. From everyone, but Alice. So they obviously knew why Edward wanted to follow me in the forest. They still thought I was lonely. That I hadn't imprinted. Wrong again. They probally thought that Edward was going to ask me if I had imprinted on him.

Edward and I walked into the forest, me still in wolf-form, and when we got into the dense enough forest, I phased into human form. Edward handed over my clothes. Wait those aren't mine, ALICE! He glanced at the clothes.

"Alice wanted to play rock paper scissors for it. Sorry love. She won."

Once I got my Alice clothes on, Edward handed me a bag. I opened it. What was in it? Accesories that would break very easily if I got angry.

"Do I have to?" I pouted

"Alice said if you don't she has no choice but to through you over extravagant birthday parties for the rest of your life. Which will be forever, as she has foreseen"

But, either way,"

"Well Alice is a nip in the but sometimes, and has a disease known as being Alice."

" I don't know how Esme put's up with this "fashion" manipu'lation."

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

When we got to the field everyone was dressed and Jake and Same were up front. Jake was telling Edward something through his thoughts.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing my sweet sweet Bella. Just be Switzerland for now and go fetch Jasper."

I ran to Jasper, following his scent. My whole family was with him.

"Jazz, Em, front gaurd. I'll stand in front of you."

They nodded their heads and we ran.

I saw him and ran up to him. Carlisle was there, talking to Sam. My beautiful Edward was on guard, reading everyone's thoughts. Seeing Calisle unprotected, only caring about everyone's safety, I positoned myself next to him.

"Wrong Side Bella. We don't protect those nasty creature's called leeches." Paul snarled

"I'll protect who ever the hell I please, Paul." I snarled right back

"Easy there Bella. We're just signing the new treaty." Sam cut in

"Oh," I said, movnig next to Jake

I hadn't noticed it before, but Jake was infront of Sam.

"We sign by bloodline's Bella. We had to print a whole new treaty with two Alpha spaces, and a whole new agreement, on account of your imprinting."

"Oh so do I sign in Alpha F or M?"

"F, for female."

"Oh."

With that, we all signed the treaty. Which led to Jake and Em digging a whole and taking a dirty briefcase out, replacing it with the new one.


	8. Victoria and her disheavled newborns

My nose dammit Paul! How long did it take you to heal? 5 fucking minutes. I on the other hand, have to wait a whole hour.

Wait, I smell a leech. A familiar scent. Victoria! Edward!

"Sam,guys we need to wolf up. Jake, patrol the house and make sure she doesn't get to dad. Emmet, Charlie and Renee. I need a wolf to go with Emmet, Paul. Jazz, go with Jake. Edward, run! As far and as fast as you can. Someone go patrol Emily. Everyone else, follow me." I said in a very fast manner

"Why? It's only a leech" Sam said "We've been chasing her to the border everyday"

"What? Well, she wants Edward to suffer. Look, Jared, go with Edward."

"Alright."

Everyone did as told, except Edward and Alice.

"STOP!" Edward yelled

Then Alice took over. "It's a trick. In nine days she'll be coming with a newborn army. Some newborn newborn's."

Esme and Rose gasped in disbelief. I just had my mouth open. Newborn Vampire's, horible. Newborn child newborn's, poltred, vile, against the Volturri Law.

"Straight from the hospitle?" I asked

"No. 3 and 4."

"We train with you."

"Wait? What's the difference between a newborn army, and you, and Baby Vamps and you?"

"Well, Newborn's a regular age, still have their own blood over powering the venomn, so they are much much stronger. As for Newborn's a age of that, they have the same amount of anger and mood swings as when they did human, so they are very unpredictable."

"If it's newborn's we're dealing with, Edward and Jake will be trained, but will NOT participate in the fight."

"Bella, I will fight for you."

"No, That's an order! You too will not get hurt. That's all I'm allowing. If newborn's are coming, The elder's, Charlie and Renee should be out of town. Emily too."

"How will we get Charlie and Renee out of town?"

"Florida. They can use my tickets."

"The Elder's?"

"We'll drive them and Emily up to New hampshire. Sam? Stay with them?"

"Yes Bella." there was no way he could let Emily be that far away from him.

"Do that now."

"Of course."

"I'll go get Charlie and Renee to florida."

With that, I ran home, grabbed the tickets and told Billy to wait for Sam. I gave the tickets to Charlie and Renee. I even dropped them off at the airport. I told them I had no use for them when they asked why I wasn't using them.

When I got back, Sam, Emily, Billy and the Elder's were in New Hampshire. Leaving us with no one to cook for us. Esme loves to cook.

"Esme, I know it's alot to ask, but none of us dogs can cook, and I know you love to cook, do you think you could stay at the house for a lil' while and cook for us in place of Emily? So we don't starve?" I asked Esme

Esme, jumped up and down with Joy accepting our offer, went to go pack. Carlisle, not wanting to be without Esme, said thank you.


	9. The Denalis fight amongst us

What else do we need? More help. The Denali's! We can ask them to help.

"What do you think?" i asked Edward

"Let's go."

I leaned in to kiss him before we ran. We told everyone wehere we were going, and to try and get a fold of close friends who could help. And off we went.

We ran to the Denali's, it was an hour before we got there. Edward had to talk to them before I went in. For obvious reasons. I was scared Tanya would steal him from me. That I would lose him. Lose my Edward.

He called my name. That's my cue. We're risking everything by telling them. I dont care, I just want my brother and Edward to be safe.

I walked into the house. The door was open. So I walked in. I saw 5 vampires wrinkle there nose up in disgust. That's okay. I wrinkled my nose and my image mirrored theirs.

"Hello. It is a mighty pleasure to meet you all."

"The pleasure is of ours. To meet our cousin. What a wonderful suprise." Tanya replied

"You would be a wonderful invisible, if you were of us." Elazor said

"Tanya, will your coven fight amongst us?"

"It would be a crime if not."

And we ran. Tanya couldn't take her eyes off of him. Everything turned green. A snarl escaped my breath. I caught up to Edward and grabbed his hand.

He smiled his crooked smile. My favorite smile of them all. I saw Tanya look away. Edward whispered in my ear.

"As if she could ever compare to you, my love."

We smiled. Soon enough we got to the house.


	10. On their way

"Bella, you should go get the pack and meet us at the clearing. Esme and Carlisle too." Jasper said

I knew what that meant. The newborn's were on heir way. Victoria was on her way.

"Okay." I said and ran to the house.

We've spent 8 days to prepare for this fight. This battle. This moment. This battle could take out a few members of my pack. Of my family members. Of the covens that decided to fight with us. We were able to get a few covens to stand by our side. Some with special abilities.

Zafrina can produce images in others minds. She'll make them think they're still in Seatlle. Ben can manipulate the earth. He'll put boulders along the border. Not enought to hurt a leech, but enough to distract one. Kate is going to put the newborns into an eletric current. It will make an easy kill. Elazeor was going to see if any had special powers, so we could know, be careful, and save them for the Volturri.

The pack and Jake were going to go back to the hide away when Alice saw them in her visions. For obvious reasons. Alice, Edward, Jasper and I were going to run in the oppisite direction then they came.

Aro wants power. Power is all he seeks in the world. He wants the gifted ones. The best of the best. Aro doesn't settle for second best.

I'm running with them, for my scent will over mask theirs. It'll keep the Volturri away. Jake is going to stay with Embry and Quill for a while. I trust them most to protect him.

I walked in the house.

"Esme, Carlisle, it's time. Meet them at the clearing."

Jake soon came out. He'll be safe, we'll bet togeather when the Volturri leave. My brother needs whats safe for him. And right now, it's not me..

" I love you brother.. Stay with the pack when I run with Edward. I love you. You need what's safe for you. Right now, even though I wish it woud be, it's not me."

"I'd rather be killed by the red head than leave you."

"Stay with the pack, an that's an Alpha's order."

"But,"

"GO!"

"But,"

"Just go, brother, Esme, please make sure he gets to Edward." I said as I hugged them both.

I coul see the pain in his eyes when he left. Just then, Quill and Embry walked out.

"Quill, Embry, come, we'll run together."

"Sure Bella."

And we ran. These guy's, mine and Jake's best bro's, I trust them to keep Jake happy.

"As you know, I'm running with Edward, Jasper and Alice, to make sure the Volturri don't catch on. My stench will over mask theirs. Jake is not running with me. In case the Volturri do come, Jake will not die. I'm leaving him in your hands. Keep in up-beat and happy. Take him to see Danielle up in New York. I don't know. If I don''t live on, I trust you guys to be the me in his life."

"Yes Bella. We know how important he is to you."

"Thanks guys, this means the world to me."


	11. Trying to fight front line

With that we reached the end of the cleraring. And where was Jake? On front line. Oh, he is so not doing this.

"Jake. Go to Edward. NOW." I said

"But, he's fighting too." he whined back

"Oh, no he's not."

I grabbed Edward and Jake and hid them well into the forest. They were staying there.

"Stay, That's an order."

"But, Bella, I" they tried

I cut Edward off with a kiss. I hugged my well loved brother.

"I love you guys. Jake, when the pack runs, you run. When Alice sees their heading home, We'll come back. I promise. Now stay put!"

They both stayed. Now it was time for me to stand front line. I phased, Emmet and Jasper were standing front line with me. Em had his grin on whenever he got to use all his strength. He has a special grin for that. And for sex. This was a combination of the two. Gross.


	12. The Battle

I smelled the leech. Victoria. A grin came upon my fsce. She's mine. On one else is gonna touch her. Jasper and Em knew it. They could tell by my eyes that said detirmination, and my grin that said winning.

Soon the red headed arrant bitch came upon my sight. Pretty little face was having trouble with the rocks. And I thought she was trained to do this. She was a survivor from the battle of the south. Jazz remembers her.

I ran. She didn't know she was getting abolished by the one she was after. The one reason she defied the laws of the immortal world. Oh what fun it is to kill are headed bitch tonight. Not killing Me, Not killing me, all the way to town.

I tore her apart. Limb by limb. I threw her into the fire. All except the head and arms. Untill I found out she could STILL talk with only her head. I did not want tohear that. I threw her wshole body into the fire. And I got to rip apart more of tem.

I killed 20 babies, mmostly of my hate for the creatures. The pack were the only ones able to kill them. I also killed nine other regular leech newborns.

Once they were all gone and burning I told Quill and Embry to pick upp Jake and run to the hide out. And they went, along with the rest of the pack.

Alice saw them. The Italian humn blood sucking leeches. Jasper, Alice and I were already running, soon enough Edward caught up. If I didn't face to human, I would've been miles ahead of were running 30 minutes roughly before alice said they were gone.

"I'll go to the pack. Jake is probally going beserk. Do NOT cross paths with the Volturri." I stated


	13. Danielle's Back

"Jake? Where are you going?" I screamed

He didn't turn around. He just kept running. What is he doing?

Quill and EMbry came put. Smiling and Laughing.

"How the hell could you be laughing when Jake's running away?"

"Bells, calm down. HE's not running away."

"Then what is he doing?"

"Well, if you must be so nosy, a pretty blonde by the name of Danielle forgot her shoes at the beach after a reunion party for her and Jake."

"Oh my gosh! Yay!"

"Chill down Bella."

"How could I? My sister's back!"

"Go tell one of your girly friends."

"Yay!" I yelled and ran to my home

"Alice! AlicE! Alice! Alice!"

"What is it Bella?"

"I get to see, and oh my god, she's back, oh my god Danielle's back!"

"Who?"

"Danielle, Jake's imprinty!"

"Bella, I know that, but is she blonde?"

"Yeah."

"Bella, Danielle came to Carlisle and asked to be turned."

"What!"

"Oh my god, I got to call Billy. I don't know how Jake's gonna handle this."

"Go, go now!"


	14. Jasper's a damn good brother

I picked up my cell and dialed the number as soon as possible. Jasper must have felt my urgentness, so he sat right next to me as I was waiting for someone to pick up the damn phone. Sending me waves of calmness. Trying to help me. It worked a little. It would've helped even more if Edward had been there, but he was out hunting with Em and Rose. Finally, someone picked up.

"Bella?" Sam questioned

"Yes, it's me. Look, I need to talk to my dad. Is he there?"

"Yes, but Emily's pregnant, so I'm gonna have one last run with the pack, then move out. There still is a pack right?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Danielle's back, and I need to convince her to stay human. She just asked Carlsle to be turned. I need to ask my dad the best way to handle this. Jake isn't here yet. Please Sam, I need to talk to my dad." I said, as tears started rolling down my cheek. I leaned against the car, Jasper conforting me. Physically, and through gift.

"Here he is Bella." Sam handed the phone to my dad

"Dad, please, please" I started crying hyterically.

"What, what is it Bella?" he asked

I was speechless, so I handed the phone to Jasper and just listened to the conversation.

"Billy, hello, it's me Jasper."

_"What? Is Bells okay?"_

**"**Yes, Bella's okay, but Danielle's back, and she just went to Carlisle, demanding to be turned. Jake isn't here yet. Bella is worried, scared, furious, down-right pissed. Just to name a few."

_"Alright, alright, tell Bells that the best way to handle this is to take Danielle to the pack, before Jake get's there, and"_

Just then Jake went inside

"To late Billy. I'll call you back. I'm gonna try to calm things down a bit."

_"what?"_

I got up and raced to the door, Jasper following. Jake was going into the kitchen. But stopped dead center, got on the floor and curled into a ball. Esme was there in an instant.

"Esme, work on him. We'll be back."

I grabbed Danielle and ran with her. All I could hear were my brother's cries. I barely heard the cries of Danielle.

"Bella! Let me down! I know you missed me and all, but please! Jake is up-set! Please, I need to calm him down!"

"He's upset, because you want to be a fucking vampire! That you want to have your heart stop beating! How could you be so inconsiderite? You know, for someone who only wants Jake to be safe, you sure do a damn good job of keeping him unhappy! First Newyork, to say your final "goodbye's" to the man who beat you endlessly when he found out about Jake. You know, if I didn't want to make my brother hate me, I could so totally kill you."


	15. So what, I'm a sister

I got to the house and ran inside. The pack was all in the house. They were looking at me with great confusion.

"Everyone, Danielle, is here without Jake, because, Danielle is so very inconsiderite, and wants to be a vampire. Jake is curled up in a ball."

"What!" everyone started ganging up on Danielle

"Not, the way to handle this."

"Look, Danielle, I have imprinted on Edward, since the last time we saw each other. When me and Jake were still bestfriends. Now, if he didn't tell you, me and Jake found out we're brother and sister. That I was only adopted by Charlie and Renee. I can't have a child, because I'm never going to change. I cannot have sex, because vampire venomn will kill me. Jake doesn't want you to not be able to have sex. Not be able to have a baby. Not be able to sit with him, watching your grandchildren play. Being in pain around humans. And I don't want my brothere to have to be a were-wolf his whole damn life!"

I must have gotten a little loud at that last part. Everyone's eyes were on me. So what. I'm protective of my brother. Quill and Embry know that. They were the only one's not staring at me. I cussed themout when I found out they smoked. They're like my brothers too.

" I didn't know."

"Well, now Danielle, you do. You now know that if you ever become a vampire out of free will, I will refuse to be nice to you."

Okay. So now she knows. She's been convinced. He won't have it like me. He can be a father.

"Quill, Embry?"

"Yes."

"OK, now shall we go put out Jake's misery? Who wants to come?"

"We all wanna come. Can I bring Kim?" Paul asked

"Yes. Everyone can come. Kim, Claire, Rachel, everyone."

How convinent. Just then they all walked in. I picked up Danelle and we ran.


	16. Jake's a Ballerina

"Bella, have you ever just thought, that maybe it would be easier? If I were to live forever, with Jake? So that way, you wouldn't have to suffer?"

"Yes. But I want my brother to live a happy life. Not one wherer he's damned forever."

"Yes, but Billy, he's thinking about asking Carlisle to turn him. Not only for you and Jake, but for him. He wants to walk again."

"They'd do that for me?"

"They want to. It's supposed to be a suprise, but I thought you should know."

"Thank you. Now I know to watch out and make sure that nothing bad will happen. I want Billy and Jake to be up there, reserving a spot for me, if Edward is to ever be destroyed. When their time comes."

"But, that's not what they want."

"But, it's what's best for them. What's safe for them."

"Your really over protective. You know that?" 

"Yes. I do, but I also know I won't let my loved one's get hurt. I'm the one supposed to be getting hurt. I'm the mother wolf for them."

"Sometimes, Bella, you need to do what's best for you. What makes you happy. Stop thinking so much about others, and start being less modest."

"That's something I can never do. For the safety of my family, I need to be the most modest person in the world."

And it was true. Just then we all walked into the door.

Jake jumped up from the couch. Good thinking Esme. I put Danielle down. He picked her up and twirled her around like he was a ballerina.

His color flushed back to him. He was smiling, happy. Which made me smile. If Jake's happy, I'm happy. Not completely happy, but happy. Only one person can make me that happy. Who I was looking for.


	17. Petting Zoo's and Queen Bitch

"Hey Jake, when you were being a nutjob, were your eyes and ears open?"

"He's still out with Em. Rose is upstairs, looking in the mirror, thinking about masterbating."

Everyone started laughing at how we were already joking. Except Rose. I heard a growl.

"If you mutt's ever, think about something like that again, I WILL kill you."

"Relax blondi. Take it easy." Jake said

"Go back to the pound, mutt."

"Sure thing, queen bitch." Jasper said bowing before her

"What ever." she said, stomping off into her room

"You know where they went?"

"Anaconda and Mountain Lion , the idiot, wants to see if the anaconda has a brain."

"Ahh, was Edward thirsty?"

"Yes, after Emmet gets his snake, he's going to control some grizzlies."

"Zoo?"

"John S. Park."

"Seattle, or Canada?"

"Seatlle."

"Bye bye guys. Sorry I can't stay and chat, but I love wrestling grizzlies. Especially when they just wake up from hibernation."

"Bye Bye Bella!" everyone said, Paul being extremely loud

"Bye Paul. Don't even think about going upstairs. If you and Rachel want to have sex, go buy a dog house."

Everyone started laughing, Paul was pretending to pull out his wallet.

"Sorry, I'm broke."

"Oh, well, to bad."

And with that I told Esme Sam wanted his new house decorated by the best in town. Esme, beaming, went upstairs to tell Alice they had a project to do.

I left my family and ran to the one person who brought me inner peace.

I caught on to Emmet's scent and I wolfed up. I followed it and was running, nose to ground, for half an hour. I found Emmet, wrestling an anaconda with his head inside of it?

_"Emmet wants a pet anaconda, so he's turning it."_

_"It thinks!"_

_"Yes, I know, it's amazing."_

_"So Emmet, wants you to tell him when he's thinking about him?"_

_"Excaxtly."_

_"But first, he's seeing if there's a person inside of it."_

_"Pretty much."_

_"Figures."_

_"So, wanna go wrestle some cranky grizlies?"_

_"Are you a mindreader also now?"_

_"I'm no you, I'm just hungry."_

_"And that's why I love you."_

We were hunting. We were both quiet. We were smelling for a cave. Of course, I was smelling in all, Edward just of blood.

Emmet must want to open a zoo. He's turned a mountain lion, anoither anaconda, a giraffe, 2 zebra's and 5 horses. Now he's looking for all the species of bears. More money for Alice clothes. Hurray for me.

I found a grizzly. She had just woken up. I sneaked up bhind her, tapping her on the shoulders. She growled. I skinned her. I then, carefully, ate every last meat off her body. I was full.

Edward was sloshy. Em was done with his zoo. Eose is going to frak. Of course Jake is goning to be like a kid on christmas morning. ALongwith the rest of the pack.


	18. Smart Emmet

"Em, I have 2 questions I know you've been dying to answer. First, did my aunt and uncle do it? Second, are you starting a petting zoo.?" Em started laughing and it escalated through the whole house. We smiled

"Answer 1: YES! They did! She put on this black thingy from your room! Your old room! Have you and Edward ever done the nasty nasty? BUt any way, they were at it all night. Now answer my question, did you and Jake ever do the nasty nasty?"

"Ughh, yes. Before I got the fever and I phased for the first time, before the venomn would kill me, me and edward started doing the nasty nasty everynight."

Emmet's eyes opened wide. I could tell we were going to be having this conversation for a long time.

"But first, are you opening a zoo?"

"Yes, and since they'll never die, I get to do it forever!"

"Awesome! I get to name the zebra!" I tried to change the subject.

"Don't you try and change the subject with me, missy. I may seem dumb, but I'm not."

Ugh, I hate when Emmet's smart. If it's something about the time frame he was born in, forget it. But Fighting and sex, he's all ears.

"Okay, start harassing me."

"Everynight! Did you ever video tape it?"

"no."

"Why not?"

"Because, we're not perverted porn stars."

"Was it fun?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever role play?"

"No."

"Did Charlie ever wake up to it?"

"How would know?"

" Did you ever use lingerie? LIke the stuff Alice buys for Rose?"

"Yes."

"Crochless?"

"Ewww no."

"Oh. Did you ever us toys?"

"Sometimes, when I was sleeping, Edward would wake me up, and I'd be handcuffed to the bed board. UNtil I gace up."

"What do you mean?"

"When I wouldn't take his crest off."

"Oh hey, wanna know where mine is?"

"No."

"On my,you know what."

"Emmet!" Edward roared

"Uh-oh, we're in trouble for talking about sex."

"Actully, no. Just you. Upi know Bells doesn't like to make you sad, and you go and ask her about my sex life."

"Actully, it wa hers" he said, being a funny smart ass

I giggled.

"Look, I know you'll be listening, so here it goes."

"What?"

"Bella,"

"Wgat?" I asked

"I talked to Carlisle. He said that my venom won't be of poison to you, accounting, your a female werewolf."

"No way! You guys get to have sex!" Emmet boomed

I got as close as possible to Edward. Puuting my arms around his waist. His lips on mine. I was ignoring Em. All my energy was on Edward.

"As much as I would love for Emmet to watch us have sex, I have a special plae I want to show you."

"Let's go then. Bye Emmet."

"Bye bye paarty animals" he said with a grin.


	19. Our meadow

Edward cradled me against his chest. Fire and Ice. It's funny. I feel like I belong in the world of Ice, but I was born into the world of fire.

Maybe it's because U was introduced to my Edward and his world of ice first. Maybe it's because I'm pulled to Edward. He's my gravity.

What's holding me to this eath. What I love most about this world of fairy tales. Edward thinks he's a monster.

He's completely and totally wrong. He belongs in a fairy tale. And I belong next to him. Right here. This is only the first chapter.

I had to keep my eyes closed. He made me promise. I had to keep my face cradled to his chest.

Which I really didn't mind. I put my lips on his shoulder. I found my way over to his neck. His ear. His cheel. Then, finally, his his beatiful lips.

"Be patient my love, we're almost there." he chuckled

"I'm sorry, it's just,"

"I know. It's been forever."

"More than that. You were gone for 8 months. Then since you came back, it's been about, say, well over a year.""

"You were coming to me. I just came to inform you, my gorgous."

"Can you imagine if I hadn't believed you?"

"Well, Id've gone to the Volturri, demanded they kill me, and you, would've found Embry."

I made an unattractive face.

"Embry?"

"Why yes, Bella, you wouldn't have had me, I am your first fate, and now, your only fate, and Embry is your second chance. Your second fate."

"Embry?"

"YEs. And you'd still be living with Charlie."

"Are we there yet? It smells delightful."

"Yes, my beautiful. You can open your eye now. It does smell delightful, does't it."

I opened my eye. I remembered instantly. This is the very first place he revealed himself to me. The very first place I saw his beautiful skin.

This grass hasn't grown an inch. I went down to the place where our bodies made an indent in the ground. There was a C.D player. I pressed play, for it told me to on the sticky note.

I gasped. My lullaby. The song Edward composed for me. The same song he played for me when I first met his family. Our family.

"Oh my god." was all i managed to say.

"It's nothing your not used to. I play dor you everynight. When your in bed." 

"You do?" 

"Yes, it's the only way you' stay aslep. Billy and Jake don't mind, they like it when you sleep all night."

"Oh, is Emmet here, because at this point, I really don't care."

"REa my mind. But first one thing."


	20. Chief Cullen

So, Edward, were you serious, about the proposal and all?"

" Wy would I lie about marrying the woman of my life?"

"So, I'm Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure Alice is going to write that on everything of yours that you own."

"And I'm pretty sure Alice is going to demand to organize the wedding."

"Yes."

"The only 2 things I'm gonna like about this whole marry me shindig, are you and the honeymoon. As long as Emmet hasn't bugged the place."

"I'll make sure he hasn't." he chuckled

"You know I love you, right?"

"You know I'm had over heals for you, right?"

"I'm really hoping you made the ring yourself."

"Didn't spend a dime. But, hey tonight, at Emily and Sam's baby shower, do you mind if I make it big? For my family and all?"

"Don't mind at all, as long as my brothers get to come."

"Of course. But I was wondering, could we have 2 best me?"

"Jake and?"

"Embry." he chuckled

"Stop being so rude."

"No, actully, I was hoping for Carlisle and Jake to stand sde by side."

"Of course!"

"Okay, Mrs. Cullen, I believe you have a jobt do.."

"Oh yeah, I have to go run with Sam."

"Go now, Chief Cullen."

"Alright Mr. Cullen."

I kissed him on the cheek and phased. Heavans knows where my clothes went.


	21. Beautiful Edward

I never thought this would actully happen. I mean, right down the the white dress and seating arrangments. My beautiful Edward, proposing, to me.

He's actully, truly asked Billy, for permission to marry me. Someitmes, i forget how old Edward ttuly is. Not only for the way Alice dresses him. He's beautiful.

He's more of a supermodel, than a creature of the super natural. Maybe that's why Jessica likes him. He looks likea god damn super model.

A beautiful, 400 year old man, who has amazing morals, has beatiful skin, a voice of twinkling Bells. Has the most angelic face, hair. And well, let's just say, he has ab's. Oh and Biceps.

He's not as big as Em, but that's a good thing. If Edward were any heavier, I could die. His rock hard bodoy. Oh and, he's lean, mmuscular, beatifu;.


	22. Bonding Time

"Hey dad. Did you do anything while you were away?"

"Nope. Just sat around, scared stiff, ate cookies, and had the council member ceromony."

"Oh, thought Sam would've taught you people how to skii"

"Nope."

"He dad, guess what?"

"what?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Bells. Always."

"So, Esme is having a babyshower sor Sam and Em, and we're gonna run with sam for a while. So, I'm just gonna drop you off there. Esme says, your the first human there, she needs you to test everything out, you know, so the imprints won't be overwhemed. Jake and I have already been there, so to us it smells great, but you know."

"Oh. Me and Edward nneed some bonding time." 

"Oh, cool, you should go see the beach. Surf's pretty good. ME and Jake took Claire while Quil and Daniel were talking marriage." Or, you could go help him pick ut a ring.

"Oh, sounds good."

But, you have other plans, like helping him pick up a ring at the jewelers. "Alright, have fun dad."

I went and grabbed the chAIR out of my truck, and Edward helped me with my dad.

Edward went over to the passenger door and opend it up, and I helped him in.

Edward reached up and put the trunk down. I reached up to kiss his cheek. He grinned. Charlie smiled.

"Don't worry,. I didn't tell him." I whisperd loud enough for only him to hear.

"I know, chief Cullen."

"I gotta go run with sam and the pack."

"Jake's waiting for you."

"Inside?" 

"Go get him."

"I'm going."


	23. Together for life

I walked inside to see Danielle, screaming. JAke was sitting on the couch. Looking at me. She better have almost died. If she did this cuz of Jake.

"Aww, brother JAcob, come one. Let's go say byeyo dad. He and Edward are going out."

He looked up. His eyes said he had faith in Carlisle. Like he knew she'd be ok. How can he have faithful eyes when his beautiful girlfriend had venomn pumping throught her heart, taveling through her veins.

"She'll be okay. She'll be okay. Carlisle had time to inject morphine into her arm. The bleeding wasn't bad. It healed quickly."

"Come on. Tell me when we phase."

"Now weget to be together forever."

We wlked out side and we both gave dad a hug andsaid bye. We went to go run. The pack hadn't hased, so we had time. I could tell him. Private. Real security.


	24. This makes 9

_"So, what happened?"_

_"We were walking, and this dou cche tried to tap her ass, so I hit him, and he grabbed thiss bottle, and it almost hit me, but he was sodrunk he missed and it hit Danielle in the head. So I picked her up and told Carlisle, So he put morphine in her, then bit her, and took out the glass and then the venom healed it in half an hour."_

_"So, your okay? Not hurt?"_

_"It saved her life. How could I be upset?"_

_"So the guy?_

_"He's suffering. Oh he's suffering."_

_"What'cha do big brother?"_

_"Broke his leg. Thigh to toe."_

_"Deah would've been to peacful for him."_

_"Yeah. I'm glad we at least got to have one last time."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot it's poisones to you."_

_"Yeah you lucky little shit."_

_"So, on a serious note, I have the best news ever. But you gotta block it from Edward. I don't want him to know I told."_

_"What?"_

_"Edward Cullen proposed to me."_

_"No Bella."_

_"YEs Bella."_

_"Ehmagosh!"_

_"Yeah. He even asked dad."_

_"No!"  
><em>

_"Yeah. But, for Esme, he's gonna do another 1. So far only you, dad me and Edward know."  
><em>

_"I never thought my little sister would get married before me."_

_"Yeah little by 5 minutes."_

_"So, it's just you and him and Esme?"_

_"Nope." I said popping the 'p' "It's gonna be at the shower."_

_"Oh, thanks."_

_"Yeah, they're probally going to the woodshop or the blacksmith now."_

_"YOu mean, last night, he hadn't givenyou a ring?"_

_"o. He knows I don't care about pety stuff like that."_

_I hear a new voice."_

_"Two new voices."_

_"Well, Sam's not here yet, let's go get dressed and go take care of it."_

_"Good idea."_

_"Hey Jake, I'll be a prisoner to Alice for a while, mind taking over? If you don't want to, I'll just ask Quill."_

_"What if newbies better than Qull."_

_"Then, I'll still ask Quill. Newbies need to learn the ropes before taking over. Even for a shortperiod of time."_

_"You were. Still are."_

_Uh-O._

_"Jake, I was wolf a year before I became alpha."_

_"Really? I thought t's only been a couple months since you moved in? Time's really flying by."_

_"No. I phased for the first time practicing track in Forks. Dad taught me to control the wolf inside of me."_

_"No way!"_

_"So what's the answer?"_

_"LEt's see what Quill says."_

_"alright."_


	25. Pretty rocks and stones

Just then we got to the edge of the forest and phased back to human form. We both walked into out rooms. I put on sweats and a cami. I matched perfectly. Blue lace cami, black skin tight sweat pants, more like leggings. They accented my boobs and but nicely. I slipped on a pair of blue sneakers with silver laces. I went into the bathroom and put silver eyeshadow on Grabbed some silver bracelets and my 3 finger ring that siad "Rebel Lover.".

Jake came out and he had a box in his hand. Oh great, I've had enough suprises for one day. Now a gift? Weren't these things suppposed to wait 'til _after_ the wedding? I'm so new to marriage t's not even funny. I mean, sure I'm physically 17, but really, 19, but haven't I had ebough marriages in my life? Phil and Renee? Charlie and Renee? Once again Charlie and Renee? Sam and LEah? Jare and Kim? Old Quill and JOanna? Apperantlly not.

"So since Edward's gonna do this big "MArry me" thing tonight, I guess we need to look fancy shmancy, so I made you this with Embry and Quill. They thought it was just a "I love you" thing, and at the time, so did I, but I guess this is a good ocasion to wear it."

HE handed me the box. I opened it up, and on a gold chane, was hanging a wolf howling at the moon, diamondas as eyes, rubies as stars, and emeralss to mark the grass. And the moon, the moon was a giant pearl.

"Oh, Jacob. I can wear this with my green mini dress."

"Good thing I had it drycleaned and had emarals put in the shoes that match."

"JAke, did you know before me?" 

"Alright, I fes up. HE asked me and dad both for permission."

"Aww..."

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course,it's adorable."

"Oh."

"I'll go put it with my jewelry gor tonight."

"Alright, I'll go get the guys."

"MEet me at LEah's. I have a feeling it's Seth and Leah."

"Why?"

"Shut up. I have a feeling her and Embry,"

"No."

"Yes."

"Ewww."

"Stop. Now go!"


	26. Original Pack

I went in my room and put the necklace down. I walked into Jake's room. Soon, Billy will be alone in this house. Danielle and Leah will find a house on the rez. Jake or Quill will take over Alpha. I'm going to move with the Cullens. ME and Jake won's be able to pass eachother notes from the air ducts. OUr secret way of talking when Billy was sleeping.

On the desk I saw the picture Renee took before I knew about all this adopted shit. It was of Me, Jake, Billy, Charlie, Edward, Danielle, Quill, Embry and Charlie. I remember that day clear as snow. It was Dad and Charlie's best frriend anniversiry. So, Charlie took us all out on the boat. Dad was in the middle, ME and Jake next to him, Charlie behind him, Danielle and Edward next to us, Quill and Embry laying down at the bottom, Quill's head near Jake, Embry's near mine. This was before I got the fever.

On his Closet was the pack and imprinties. I opened the door to the closet and looked inside. Hung up were 7 suits. Each with the packs name on it. I guess, these is the members I will love most. Sam, Quill, Embry, Jake, PAul, JAred, and me. Any new members, I guess, would be left at La Push if the pack were to follow me wherever I go. I grabbed the one that said "Bella", but changed my mind completely and totally. I wanted the suit to be a suprise whenever he did wear it.

He's going to notice I was late, So I better get going. I'll tel him Charlie stopped by to see Billy, and we talked. I closed the door and walked out of the house.


	27. No Spark TO LEah

There was not 1 wolf, but two. So, both of the clearwaters are going to be joining the pack. Since I wasn't wolf, I didn't know what had happened.

"Alright, we can tell you everything, of you both just calm doen and go get dressed. I can tell you everything about the protectors."

Jake and the pack finally got here. I told everyone but Embry to turn around.

"But why?"

"Because Embry. BEcause."

Everyone but Embry turned around. Jake smiled right at me. I smiled back and quickly said "Just look and focus on her smile.". As soon as they booth calmed down and phased back to human, Embry stared, then just looked at me. I stared back. Right on. This, I don't know. I felt like, I wanted to ne closer.

"Well, what I was hoping for, didn't happen. Go get dressed."

They went straight inside.

LEah and seth walked up. So did Sam. Now here's the real test.

"Hey Sam, Guess I'm not an oddball now."

"Yeah."

"Now, I'm a protector."

"No, you can help Bella cook for the pack." he teased

"Me? Cook? In their dreams."

"Looks likw we'll be great friends." I replied

"Sam, wolf or no?"

"No. we oughta take it easy for a while. Specially with newbies."

"Alright."

"Now come one! LEt's run!"

We walked to the forest, then started running.

"So Sam, boy or girl?"

"Both."

"Twins!" We all shouted in unison


	28. Limo Ride

_"What are you thinking for names?"_

_"Emily and I have narrowed it down to Leah, Emma, Bella, and Joanna for the girls, and Seth, Sam, Jake and Quil for the boys."_

_"Sam,"_

_"No. No. No. No. You guys are family, and family is family. Leah, Seth, you are now my brother and sister, before you were my cousin in-laws. And we want them to live up to great expectations that they make of them selves."_

_"You should choose your names. That way you can be like 'Junior and Juniorita!'"_

_"As funny as that would be, they might get confused."_

_"Oh."_

_"So brother, what's going to happen when they see their dad, uncles and aunts become a wolf?" Jake asked_

_"We plan on telling the tribe stories as bedtime stories."_

_"Well, weive been running for quite sometime, so we should all go and get dressed. Jake, we need to hurry up. The driver's picking us up first."_

_"What driver?"  
><em>

_"Oh, DAnielle and Edward rented a limo for us."_

_"You mean?"  
><em>

_"Yes. Danielle turned quickly."  
><em>

_"So, we'll pick you up at the diner?"_

_"Yeah."_

And with that we split up. Me and Jake were happy for so many things. 1. I'm getting married. 2. Dad's home. 3. Danielle is concious and has already hunted time.

We got to the house.


	29. Custom Made

I went into my room. I put on my pretty mini dress with now real diamonds in the ruffles at the breast. It had diamond buttons at the back instead of snaps on the inside. It went to mid thiigh. I then put my black heels with emeralds to match my dress embedded all over the heels. I then but my necklace on. I loved the rubie stars. The diamond eyes. The emeralds to mark the grass. The pearl to mark the moon. The wolf howling up at the moon.

I walked into Jake's room. HE had what I guess what was the suit I didn't want too look at on.

"Well don't you look..." I stumbled on words to say

"Well, Alice picked it out."

"You sure 'bout that?"

"Yes. She even had it custom made for me."

"Well, then you look adorable."

"And you look beautiful."

'


	30. Jasper's blood brother

"Got any food in here?" Jake asked the leech (I could tell)

"Yes. Look in the cabinets." he replied in a british accent

"Thanks leech."

I slapped Jake across the face.

"Sorry. My brother isn't as courtious to our mates kind as I."

"Alice warned me. It's alright. I actually find it humorous."

"Are you Jasper's brother?

"Yes I am."

"What a pleasure. Will you be joining us?"

"Oh yes. We're visiting Alice and Jasper. My wife Charlotte and I."

"Wonderful! Are you on the same vegatarian diet as the Cullens?"

"Yes. Alice told me there would be a much to valued human who is expecting. So I'm full. I just drank up before I picked you two up. Not only am I pro-life, I care much to well for the human race."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you. I see you and your brother are of the same morals. I assume it has to do with a general, or your parents I suppose."

"Oh yes. Both, both of course. I will always rember my manners. Always have, always will."

"Alice gave you directions?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a power?"

"I am gifted, yes."

"MOre so Alice, or more so Jasper and Edward?"

"More so you, if you were of us."

"Oh, what a delight."

"Do I have permissoion to hunt if the human's scent is too overpowering for me?"

"Yes. Please. Sam would appriceate that."

"Thank you."

Peter and I had a very serious and courtious conversation.

Ughhhh... When we go there everyone was about to jump.

"Relax. He's with the Cullen's. He's Jasper's blood, now venomn brother."

"Don't worry. Her scent is of horrible smell to me."

"But, I'm wearing perfume." Emily defended

"No darling. He means we are rubbing off on you. My scent is in you now. Your blood is of thee revoulting."

"Oh."


	31. My Monkey heard

We walked into the house and waht was my sweet and darling but annoying as hell brother wearing? Nope, he wasn't wearing a armani suit and tie. Nope, he wasn't wearing a cashmere sweater. And nope, he wasn't wearing a dress. He was wearing nothing. He was bare but and all. You could totally see his skivies.

"Emmet, my dear brother, you do understand you're wearing nothing right?" I questioned

"Well, Alice." he replied and explained everything with one 5 letter word. Meaning, Alice, the fashion devil's spawn.

"Well, so do we, and we can see your skivvies. So go put on some descent attire for a baby shower within 5 minutes."

"Yes mommy dearest."

"GO!"

"Hello, I'm not one of your monkey herd."

"Yeah, well you sure are acting of it."

He walked up the stairs and came back decent enough for me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked when he came down

"Still out with Billy." he replied "May be anouther hour or so."

Oh no they were not.


	32. Human For now

"All I ever wanted was for these bodonkeys to live a normal life. And you go and decide to live forever with me. You know, this is starting to piss me off." I yelled, announcing it to every one.

I turned to Jake. He was going to get it.

"You do understand Billy may not live through this right?" I glared

"What?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. You know, that I know,that you know, Edward is changing dad."

"You know, that I know, that you know, that I know better than that!"

"Oh BElla, stop being Bella." Alice said

"HE and Edward just went to Port Angelos to get the ring." Esme said

"Relax, relax! I'm human! Now the party can get started!" Billy anounced walking in

Esme and Alice went upstairs and came back with a huge banquet table. They set up the table perfectly. There were even notecards to mark every one's place. I was centered next to Jake and Quil, across from Edward.

"Before every one gets settled into their seats, may you all follow me into the foyer?" Edward asked


	33. All Three of us

ONce we got into the foyer I saw 3 prjector screens.

"Em, D, Bellsys, sit down a moment?" Jake said

We all sat down and I sat there odderly confused. I looked at Edward, to Danelle and Em. Edward, Danielle and Em.

Edward turned on the projector screens and all three of our names were upon them. I slide show of Emily from birth to last week come on thhe screen.

"Emily, I thought I was a monster for imprinting on you. Well, to Lea Lea anny and I have always meant to be brother and sister. Cousin in-law's.

Now, I know I have waited forever for this, but now that I know I'm good, I am going to finally do the thing I've been putting off since the reunion. Not the first time I saw you, but the first time I saw you of the monster I was.

I may have lost control once, but I still see you as the most beatiful person out there. I kiss you as if the forever scars aren't there. You are the only person I would want to rase myy children with. The imprint has nothing to do with it. The pull of an imprint just lets you know.

I think, if I hadn't been with Lea Lea, I would have known either way." By this time, I was bored and Emily was crying.

"Emily Tucrious, will you be my wife till the end of my life?" THAt was what really got her attention. He was going to stop phasing. It didn't matter when to Em, just that he was was all that mattered to her.

"YES! A million times yes!"

And he pulled out, not a diamond ring, but a wooden ring of a wonlf on it. More beautiful than any shiny bling.

"Danielle, I only have just met you 3 months ago, but I know my love for you isstrong and will last untill forever. You are now an immortal, but for all I care, it doesn't matter. I thought you would look different, but your perfect. I now know it wasn't your dazzling looks that pulled me to you, it was that stunning heart. Your perfect bubbly personality. Danielle Kirelli, will you marry me?" 

"Hell yeah!"

"Bella, back in my days, 7 years before my heart stopped, I saw my older sister get courted. The gentleman shared icedtea with her on the porch. Stole a kiss or two. But only after asking my mother and I, he got down on one knee and askeed for her hand in marriage. He has been a great influece on my life and I can't believe I still remember it. Now, we've shared a moutain lion, I've stolen more than a mkiss or two, I asked Billy and Jake for permission. Bela, will you be my lamb and take my hand in marriage?"

A little joke we had before, he left. He was always my brave lion and I was always his brave, stupid little lamb.

"Yes. My corosone, I will let you be my lion."

I saw tears that would never fall in Carlisle's eyes. Esme was smiling a mile wide. Billy wa wiping a tear from his eye. Alice was jumping for joy because of all the weddings she got to plan. Jazz was happy because everyone else was happy.

"UNless any of you people have something up your sleeve, Let's eat!"

"I've prepared a mighty mea for you all." Esme said


	34. Just one oif the guys

I saw Esme bring plates out for us mega eaters. Esme made us comftorable. She went so far to put blood in cups for the bloddie drinkers.

"Esme. You don't need to fo this. I mean, blood in cups?"

"Bahumbug! I wanted too!"

"Bahumbug! I love you!"

"Let's eat!" Embry said

I took a bite if the potatoes and was in heaven. Theree was country fried steak and corn on the cob. Esme is my warrior.

"Esme! Whis is this so good! CAn you make more?"

"Yes. I put it in a freezer bag so, you and leah can just out it in the microwave."

"Your a goddes!"

"This way I know I'm leaving my boys in good hands!" Emily said

"I can give you some recipes of mine if you'd like. And to Sue. I know she'll be of use to the boys."

"Exuse me, but I know Lea Lea doesnt eat as much as me and the boys, but I do! And I am NOT a boy."

"Sorry Bella, it's just, well,"

"Outnumbered. I know." Everyone laughed.

"Oh Bella, no of course not, it's just you're hardly with us sparkly one's, you kind of take things like the boys."

"Oh. Thanks ma!" More laughs.

"So Esme, how do you make such good food? I mean, you don't eat it." Embry asked

"I've ponederd upon that myself I guess the passion of cooking just followed me into my immortal life."

"ome question. pondered?"

"Wondered."

"Ahhhhh."

"So Sam, I've been pondering myself, 2 sets of siblings, one twins, 2 semale members, 2 impints on a cold one's and inside second fate. We've set great records. Sam, the pack of wonders maybe?"

Embry said

"Wekk' considering we do have the legands grand children, Yes. We are." Same declared.


	35. Pink Hand Cuff's And NOT the one's that

I jumped up. The legend states that the alpha of the pack of wonders must kill all enemies. Jake and I jumped up, tole quill we were forking it to him and booked.

We ran. We would not kill our loves. Our family. We ran to canada and sat. And prayed.

Quil was hot on our tails. Literally and figuratively. I hadn't noticed we had phased. I looked down on my neck. The chain was still there, along with the beatiful pendant.

_"Elastic." Jakes thoughts fled to my mind_

_"Oh come on gguys! The legend means any enemies, as in, other packs, are a threat. Now, let's go back and calm down."_

_"How do youknow? Huh? HOW!" I let him hear my anger_

_"My grandfather told me not a long time back."_

_"Yes, but,"_

_"Did you ever feel the actual need to protect us from them? Honestly."_

_"Well," I hesitated_

_"No. There you go."_

_"Yes. Okay. I take back my posistion as Alpha, but, yeah, me and Jake will be busy gettting this marry me shindigidydogs over, do you mind taking over for a 'lil while?"_

_"Yeah, sure no prob But sam & em already left."_

_"Ookay, me n Jake gotta plan these things, so, Leah can handle feeding you mutts for one night, cant she?"_

_"I'm sure" he was cackling with laughter " But if not, we always have Sue!"_

_"Hey, consider this, practice._

In about a minute or so we were back at the cullen dwelling. Alice already had her pink hand cuff's chaining me to weeks of scariness out. Alice was out of sight and hearing aide, so Alice was planning the dresses.

Oh, I'm going to die chaned to a white fence with pink hand cuuffs. The cake so far away.


	36. Walking through walls

"Jake, you can go home now. I'm planning dresses while Edward is in Alaska hunting." I cringed at the distance. I could already feel the pull to Alaska. Alice realized she made a mistake and looked at me with those apolegetic eyes and I knew she wass sorry. I gave her my "It's okay, I know." smile and she nodded her head, sending her spiky hair to her face, framing it graciosly.

She made a move for it and I immediatly shook her head no. She raised an eyebrow, so I merely said "Jazz." and she realized that I was telling her she looked pretty with her hair like that. She smiled.

"Can I just go upstairs and watch south park with Emmet?" he cried

"Such a baby, but yes. Just don't let me catch you! I can easily rip that head of yours off if I really needed too."

"Trust me, I won't cross you this time pixie."

"Now go play with Emmet." she said, chuckling

Jake ran up the stairs and Danielle came out. Not through a door either ancd this scared me quite frankly. She went through the fucking wall.

Alice turned around. She didn't look as scared as me and SDanielle were though.

" I, I , I" she studered "I don't know what just happened. I was asking Rose about her shoes, then I fell and went through the wawll!"

"That's fucking awesome!" I said

"We'll ask Carlisle later, but now, we design!" Alice said

"YOu mean you design?" I smirked

"Yeah, but I need your help."

"I want a sweetheart neckline and an open pack, I really don't care about the rest, just, no sparkles or crazy colors, oh and if you make it a slim fit, put a bow around the waist, maybe a deep blue or black."

"For me, something that won't get ruined on the beach, something with a really short front but a long back and a lace train. No sparkles, modest top pieces, no white, but maybe a creme, and a no veil."

Alice squeled. A beach wedding meant she could buy a tent, which meant she could by tables and meant she could go over the top and buy everything to embaress me

"Winter time, I suppose?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, now you ladies go do whatever you want. Leave me be."

"Bye bye Alice." we said in unison.


	37. Girls night

"Danielle, wanna have a girls night?" I asked as we ran along the grass

"Sure, your house or the hide out?" she repliedd, obviously filled with gleee

" My place. My dad and CHarlie'll probally hang out 'till mid night, so we'll have the night to our selves for a while."

"Okay."

"Yeah, Jake's spendin' the night hwere, him and Edward are gonna talk, so I thought we could have a night."

"Oh, about moving on and all."

"Right after the wedding, but we're keeping the houses."

"oh cool."

"Let's go say good bye to our man."

"Don't you mean men?"

"No, I mean Jake."

She giggled "Just the way you said that,"

"Oh."

We turned around and ran to the house, and as soon as we got in we snuk upstairs.

"Hi boys!" she said

"Hey Bells! Where's Danielle?" Em and Jake both said, turning away from the t.v, just as the commercial came on.

Then she walked straight though the wall.

"Right here you sillies! Do you guys have flies in your ears? I'm the one who said 'Hi!'!"

"G-SIX!" Jake yelled

"You can walk through the fucking wall!" Em applauded

"Yeah, we're asking Carlisle about it later. Well, we're out for now. Me and BElls are gonna hang out. GIrl talke. Bye love you baby!"

She kissed Em on the cheeks and lingered on Jakes lips for a while

"Bye guys LOve you! Tell Edward I said I'll miss him!" I kissed them both on the cheeks and lingered hugging Jake.

"Bells relax, I'm not her slave yet." he teased

"I know, it's just,"

"I know beautiful, I know"

I laughed.

"Love you JAke. I'll tell dad where you are."

And we walked down the stairs and Alice, Rose and Esme were all there. Duffel bags in hand.

Rose replied with a mere "Boy's night."

"Well, we'll invite Lea Leas so we can patrol the same time. This way we won't have to worry about boys thoughts and they wont find out about it. Paul will probally try to prank us alot, so yeah. Girl's night!"

We hopped into my truck. We stopped at sue's to pick up Leah. When my dad saw us he said under his breath, forgetting super hearing powers "Goin' to Charlie's with Harry."


	38. Memories of, her

I let Lea Lea sleep in my bedroom, if we fell asleep. Patrols weren't eventful, just a friend of the cullens. Billy, Harry and Charlie were all at Harrys place sleeping, after about 10 cans each according to boys were having game night and poor Sue got stuck cooking. Renee and all the moms were having a spa get away. This is freaky. EVeryone's just chillin'.

"Esme, do you and Carlisle have any pictures of Edward before he was turned?" I asked

"Yes! I carry them with me at all times, and I have some at the bank in a safe box."

"May I use them? I want to make a scrapbook for Edward. I bought the huge binder already. I want it to be of his life of human, lonely immortalness, then when he found human me, then left me, then found un human me."

"YES! He is going to love this!" she said handing me a bunch of pictures that when removed made her stunningly slimmer, how some I- never mind.

"Thanks Esme."

I looked throught the pile and notised the front was one of him and a man.

"Is this her sister's husband?"

"Yess."

"Is the wo,man in the back, Elizabeth?"

"Yes. That is edward's mother."

"She's beautiful."

"YEs. Imagine if she were to be, one of our kind. I always wondereed whi Carlisle didn't change her right along with Edward."

"Probally because if he did, He would've never met this hot stuff." I pointed to my face

"Wow Bella. Concweited much?" Rose teased

"YOur just jealous because I have abs and you just have a flat stomach."

Everyone started laughing. Even Rose.

"Bella, that's a wonderful observation."

"Bells, I'm going to do the same thing as you, where are all of Jake;s pictures?" Danielle asked

"Everywhere. I'll go get them." I paused and looked back :Hey, D, I don't know what tote, but in the garage, there should be a tote full of Jake's grades, art projects, and stuff he drew for," I gulped down the tears. Even though I don't remember my mom much, I still remember that I know, I started having memories from when I was little. "Our mom. and in another there should be a tote of home videos that we could convert to d.v.d.s. Just don't take any of the totes that are marked 'xxx'. There Embrys from a big dare that I had to do a while back." Truth was, we had made a series of porn videos back before I met Edward. A LONF time ago.

"Ewwww.."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh Rose, Esme. Could you to go up in the attic, my ma's scrapbooking kit should be up there, just keep goin' till you smell sharpies."

"Of course Bella."

"Oh, Esme, if you find a box of recipe's there yours."

"YAY! I'll make copies for sue, you and Lea Lea. Wait, you keep the originals. Oh Danielle, you should have some for Jake too."

"Okay Esme," with that Alice and I went to pursuit. We walked into Jake's room, quitly, as not to disturb Leah.

"Hey Alice, go in my room. I think I have a couple boxes in there, from when me and Jake went to prom togeather. Before we knew, we were brother and sister."

"Okay."

She went into my room to search, I hear her. I looked in the closet and found a box marked "Jake and Bella at the hospitale.". Suprisingly, Jake never found it. So I took it. I went to the picture and took alll but the cover picture out. I brought them to the living room.


	39. Wedding gift

Everyone was already in the living room. Ready to scrap book. I guess the scrapbooks will be a family gift.

"LEt's get to work." I said

Esme maid everything strewn out and ready to go. I saw the picture of the 4 of them. Edward, Elizabet, Rebecca and Paul.

"What picture should I put as the cover?" Danielle asked

"Any picture of the pack before I joinded.

"Oh cool."

"Most likely an action picture. Those get Jake going and interested."

"Cool."

"Or one of these." I said, handin her a box of our baby pictures.

"Esme, mind making a page with a purple backround of me and Edward."

"I'll make a page of me and Jake from prom."

"Esme, hand me those recipes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jake made a recipe for cereal. One of the few memories I have now."

Everyone laughed. We joked and scrapbooked 'till I fell asleep.


	40. Nightmare

When I woke up, I wasn't in my house. I was wolf. IN a rain forest? No, TTanya Denali was infront of me. What did she have out? Fangs.

"Edward! JAKE! EMBRY!" thre blood curtling screams came out from my voice, but why would I need Embry?

Edward cam out and wrapped his arms around tanya in a loveing positition.

"You fell for it. So easy. We only did this for us. If the protectors are gone, we can feast froever!"

I looked to my left. There lay Quill, Embry, Paul, Jared. I looked to my right, there lay my brother, my beloved brother, Seth and Sam.

"Bella," Jake said in a hoarse voice "Dad and Charlie went hunting. They both got shot. I tried Bella. I tried. I'm so soryy."

"No Jake. No need to be sorry Jake. I fell for him. I believed in them. He dazzled me.

Then Edward said curtly "I never loved you. I love Tanya. My mate."

I screamed and Esme came in. "Bella, I, I'm sorry. I tried to reason. YOu know I could never kill him. I tried reasoning though." Then, "Bella wake up!"

I snapped out of my dream.

"Esme, wehere is he? Is he with Tanya?"

"No love, never. I'm here. Tanya tried to come, but, oh love, your dad and uncle really got shot."

"By who?"

Edward sensed the anger building up inmy voice.

"We caught their scents, but love, lets be reasonable."

"Where are they?"

"Let's go to the hospitle."

"Esme, a moment?"

"Yes. Of course." she walked out.

I got up and awlaked over to my closet and grabbed a tank top and a pair of skinnies. Both tight as hell. They'd keep me from phasing.

"Let's go!" I said angrily

I got in my truck and drove. Edwawrd in passenger seat. I went as fast as my babe could go. I walked right past the receptionest, Edward copying.

Esme simply said "Black, Cullen and Swan." and the nurse nodded. I caught my beloved dad and uncles scent and followed.

I walked into the room. My dad and uncle layed on the beds. Jake had his face in his hands. I went up to him. I sat down and rubbed smooth circles on the small of his back.

"Jake, I promis I'll do whatever I can."

"Whatever." he mumbled sadly

"Carlisle?"

"If the operatons fail, they could pass."

"Turn them. Just turn them. They need to survive."

"Yes."

"Carlisle, the scent please?" 

"Here BElla. It's the Bullets."

"Jake, wanna come?" I asked, detirmened

"Yes. Let's go. See ya later guys."

We both got up and ran to my reuck and hopped in.

"Jake guide me." I said, alredy on a back road

"They live in a cabin. Pull over. We run."

I pulled over, took the keys out, lovked thwe car and ran. Jake and I were wordless untill we found the cabin.


	41. Killing

"Shoot my dad and uncle. Watch." we said in unison

"Door damage or no?" I asked

I knocked ont the door. When noone answered, I kicked it down. I saw a woman. I compared the scents. I smelled it. But i wasn't her.

"Joey, come out come out wehereever you are." I said, in a very bloody voice

"Where is he?"

"Not tellin'."

"Oh, well, I'm mad, got any kids?"

"No." 

"Good. Either you tell me or I kill."

"You wouldn't" 

"I would." I said moving closer "YOu shot my dad, and my uncle. I will."

"You uncle deserved it. So did your dad. He's friends with a cop."

That did it. I saw only red. I was about to lunge when a boy walked in. 15 or 14, same hweight and skin as me. A pair of raggedy sweats and a woodsy scent.

"YOu lied."

"So?"

I walked to the boy.

"Is this your mother, young one?"

"No. She killed my family." he replied, death glares at the woman

He started to shake and I could tell. I place a calkming hand and told him to stop, and he was probally wondering why he did.

"Jake, go look for more. Young one, mdo you mind?"

"No. I'll kill her myself if you won't."

"Yess young one."

I went up to the woman. I put my arms around her. I stranglerd her. She was dead in an instant. I took out a gun and shot her straight in the head.

Then the shooter came out.

"What is happening her?" he yelled

"Get back in the basement" he said to the boy.

"Oh no, you can go to hell before you yell at a young boy like that.

"Excuse me?" he said

"yOU SHOT MY FATHER AND MY a good idea.

"And?"

"Oh, well, you deserve this. So, it's personal." 

I moved to him and teared him limb from limb. THen, I took out the bullet my uncle was shot with and shot him in the leg, taking the second and shooting him in the hear.

"Bye bye. HOpe you get skiined in hell."


	42. This makes 13

Jake came back with three other boys. Three boys of 15.

"Come now and we'll feed you and get you cleaned up." I said as I got them out of the house, throwing a match in each room I saw, basement first.

"Well, what are your names?"

"Well, I'm brady, That's Coolllin, and that's joe and nate."

"Are you quilettes?"

"Yes. we're native to La Push rez."

"So are we,"

"cool."

:Brady, your dad was a great rind to my dad and uncles. I think, those people are after quileetes or wolves." I cold tell Brady and Collin had just gotten the first phase, and would've killed them is we hadn't

We were at the car soon enough. I put the them in the truck and buckled them up. I took them to our house.

"Jake, after they're done showering, tell them. I'm gonna go get Ali, then we're gonna f=go by some clothes and food. Get lonny for the tattos." I said

"Alright Bella."

I hopped ion the truck and got Alice.


	43. Shopping

"Alice, go to the stores, but don't go to any damn bridal shop. I need some me and Leah need more skinnies, some cargos, and a couple more sports bras. Oh, and Leah needs a dress from H&M, she said something about a hot date, that she hasn't imprinted on but loves head over heals, we need some cargos and shorts for the men, and Paul needs a new watch, just get him a cheapo, don't spen all your money on a G-Shock for him, he can't tell time so we're teaching him. Oh, and could you go down to the dream catcher shop, JAke's having some nightmare's he really wants to shake away." 

"Alright!" she smiled and hopped out of the truck, giddy with exictement.

I dropped her off at the mall and pulled into the grocery store across the street. I went to the deli. We needed food at the hide away.

"20 pounds of each please." I asked the butcher

I walked to every place in sight and got 20 bounds of everything. I got 5 boxes of everyood cereal and 20 gallons af milk. I walked to the soda isle and got 3 liter bottles of every soda, then walked to the beer section. I know Em didn't mind beer, neither did Jazz. They were real men, real troopers not having it around Esme. I got a couple kegs.

I walked out and was on my way.


	44. Moving

"Sorry 'bout the clothes boys. Alice has a degree in fashion devilery. If there are any dressy stuff in there, we'll take 'em back ;later." I said when I spotted 4 armani bags.

"Do not! I just used to work in Paris!" she protested

"Yeah, and Emmet and Rose aren't all over each other." I snorted

She opened her moth wide as if to say something she would regret, but quickly said " They, they."

"Whatever. Let's just get these boys some food and clothes."

"Good idea."

I handed the clothes over to the boys and went in the kitchen. I got the boys some mickey D's sandwhiches to eat. I turned to Jake.

"We need to get out of this place for now. I think, whoever those bastards were, had some back up. We'll stay with Paul and Jared for a while at Sam's. Then before we know it," he knew what I was going to say. Before we know it, Lapush will be a longing to us.

"Take the food in your rabbit. Tell Leah to put it away."

"Alright. See ya."

" 'Kay. Love ya."

He went into the rabbit and drove to thehouse. I grabbed all the stuff from the attic and put it in my truck, with Alice's help of course.

After the boys were done eating, strong and health, I had them each grab something and we drove to the house,.


	45. Brothers

"Quill!' Joe said

"Embry!" Nate said

"Joe!" Quill said

"Nate!" EMbry said

It would've been easier ot just say "GUYS!" all at the same time, but then gainh, my brother and I have known each other forever, and noe of us has gone msisssing suspiciously.

They all group hugged. I hadn't noticed the resmblence between quill and joe and embry and nate. Nor did i remember putting up a buch of "LOST! One of the Protectors siblings gone missing!" posters. Or that Quill and Embry even had brothers.

"Go take 'em home boys. AThe others can help plenty. "

With that, the 2 sets of brothers left.


	46. Paul, gay maybe?

"Seth, Paul, Jared, Leah, JAKE!" I called

They lined up by blood lines. Werido's.

"Seth, Leah, go get your dad's truck and come to my house, load up anything. Take Jake and Jared."

"What 'bout me?" Paul asked

"Alright, Jake, Seth Jared, walk to Harry's and get the truck and then come to my house. Me, Leah and Paul are going in my truck."

"Alright."

"Okay! Move out troops!" I teased

MMe, Paul and Leah got in my truck. I chose Paul, because he just doesn't care when me and Leaha takl girls. Sometimes he even helped us out a little.

"So Leah, I simply cannot choose my brides maids."

"WHo do you want?"

"Well, I want Angela to be my maid of honor, then I have you, Alice and Rose."

"Maybe Paul and Jake could get in dresses and be bridesmaid"

"WHAT!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Leah said then turned back to me "Maybe Claire and Skye too. And Danielle and Esme."

"No! I wanna wear ameke up."

"Wow. But anyway, maybe Sue and Maggie too. What do you think?"

" I think those are wonderful idea's."

Just then we pulled in my drive way. The boys were already there. Must have ran through the woods.


	47. To Close to Bed

Jake was putting stuff from the kitchen in the cab of Harry's truck. Seth and Jared were putting stuff from the garage in the bed.

Me, Lea Lea and Paul went in my room and grabbed the matress and slid it into the truck. Same with Jake's.

Just then my pale faced brothers Jazz and Em and my goddes fiance' came up with two large moving trucks. My saviors of the day.

"Oh thank you guys!" I said, running over to hug and kisss Edward.

"Alice had a vision you were having trouble fitting the tools into the trucks, so I bought some trucks and three extra sets of hands."

"Okay. YOu can start by helping Seth and Jared move the stuff from the garage into the moving trucks and then the stuff thats already in Harry's truck into the moving trucks. Same with the matresses, and as you know, clothes in the cabs."

Emmet and Jazz laughed at the fact I had ordered him to do something, instead of what they were expecting, and I noticed Jazz pulling out a couple of Ben Franklins out and handing them to Em.

I kissed him once more, rubbing my hands up to his neck, his hands moving on the outline of my body. Our tounges doing the salsa. I grasped for his hair. We were interupted by a slap of my ass. I cpuld tell Edward was about to lung, so I stopped him.

"LOve, love, calm down. It's just a joke." then I whispered into his ear "We'll finish this tonight."

Emmet chuckled and went over to Paul, high fiving him.

I giggled, because it was pretty funny, EDward, seeing the humor in the story, laughed and sighed heavily.


	48. Un Reasonable Prisoners

Jake was putting stuff from the kitchen in the cab of Harry's truck. Seth and Jared were putting stuff from the garage in the bed.

Me, Lea Lea and Paul went in my room and grabbed the matress and slid it into the truck. Same with Jake's.

Just then my pale faced brothers Jazz and Em and my goddes fiance' came up with two large moving trucks. My saviors of the day.

"Oh thank you guys!" I said, running over to hug and kisss Edward.

"Alice had a vision you were having trouble fitting the tools into the trucks, so I bought some trucks and three extra sets of hands."

"Okay. YOu can start by helping Seth and Jared move the stuff from the garage into the moving trucks and then the stuff thats already in Harry's truck into the moving trucks. Same with the matresses, and as you know, clothes in the cabs."

Emmet and Jazz laughed at the fact I had ordered him to do something, instead of what they were expecting, and I noticed Jazz pulling out a couple of Ben Franklins out and handing them to Em.

I kissed him once more, rubbing my hands up to his neck, his hands moving on the outline of my body. Our tounges doing the salsa. I grasped for his hair. We were interupted by a slap of my ass. I cpuld tell Edward was about to lung, so I stopped him.

"LOve, love, calm down. It's just a joke." then I whispered into his ear "We'll finish this tonight."

Emmet chuckled and went over to Paul, high fiving him.

I giggled, because it was pretty funny, EDward, seeing the humor in the story, laughed and sighed heavily.


	49. Story Time

Sam and Emily were back and the babies were born. Sam is going to college to get a liscense for mechanics. He's working odd end jobs too. So I'm working his schedule around the 3 things, and theres always Leah, Quill or I at the house to lend a helping hand. Quill, because he took care of Claire as she was growing up. The kids are so beautiful. As much to our protest, the kids are Bella and Jake. Charlie and Billy say the kids look just like us.

Sam and Emily like the tribal stories for bedtime stories, and the Princess Bella stories for naps. Normally Quill told them, but on this occasion, Quill was on patrol. So that left me and Leah for story time.

I began "Once upon a time there was a fair maden, who thought she was a Swan, but little did she know, she was a Black. The man she called "Daddy" was her uncle."

Leah took over "She had gone to live with him when she was starting 11th grade. And when she came, she met a boy."

"She fell head over heels for him, he was her air, her sun, her everything. He left when she got the fever that turned people in to wolves. But she thought it was Scarlet Fever."

"When she was really about to phase. When he left, she took up track. One day, she was practicing when,"

"She phased for the first time. She thought that her grandfather just kept the secret from Charlie."

"One day, she started running to her imprint. The pull was bringing them togeather."

"But she turned back to Forks to protect her family."

"But Edward was kind enough to come and tell her. First, he told her she was to take over for Sam Uley. Your daddy!"

"Then that her and her bestfriend were brother and sister."

"And that she had imprinted on him."

"Which made her Princess Bella. The one that brought enimies togeather."

"And she had a second fate. That will always be waiting for her."

"Embry. Your uncle!"

"Then Alice became princess of the cold ones."

"Then Quill imprinted on Claire."

"Which made her Princess Claire."

"And they lived happily ever after. The end." we both said at the same time.

The babies fell straight to sleep.


	50. Claire

Me and Carlisle were discussing where we were going to move. As being head of the two groups we made the desicion togeather.

"New hampshire?"

"No. We moved there just before forks."

"Maine?"

"Maybe?" 

"Newyork?" 

"Bells, make a list of places you think the pack would be able to move well and I'll choose."

"Alright."

The List went like this-NewYork, Maine,New Jersy, Massechusets,New England, UK, London and Paris. I handed the list to Carlisle.

"Bella, New York is the option."

"Ok, I'll go tell Sam."

"Hurry back my love." I heard Edward call pver the keys of the piano

"Will do." I called back and blew a kiss

I was running in the woods, when I saw a pink blur on a brown wolf. Umm, Quill.

"QUILL!" I yelled and I heard him turning around.

He sat down infront of me.

"Quill, we are moving to New York. So, please, if anyone phases, pass it on. And be careful Quill. Theres some beartraps near Claires. I suggest you walk on foot to the house on the path."

He looked at Claire. Oh. He wanted me to watch Claire while he changed.

"Claire, Quill needs to change, hang with me till he comes back?" 

"Yeah, okay."


	51. Quill Curious Ass Hole

"I dont want to walk home!"

"But, Claire Bear, you have too."

"Alright."

Claire and I chatted for a while untill Quill came back. He had gathered up all the traps and put them in Cullen territory.

I glared daggers at him.

"Quill Atera."

"What? Just a few helpers for Emmet. Hear he loves Grizzlies."

I rolled my eyes at him. He wanted to see if it would puncture theyre skin.

"It wont Quill. Only our teeth and fire can hurt them."

I went over to Emilys to eat and tell the boys.

"Hey Bella. Hungry?"

"Never been more hungry in my life."

"Same answer as its always been."

I spent the rest of the day hanging out with my brothers and sisters.

I ran back to the house after I was done telling Sam the descision and went up to see my dad and uncle.

"Ehh, whats up doc?" I said very bugs bunny like

"Five minutes. Go get the three. Blood will always be in there body."

I went up to get Jake, Jazz and Em.

"Jazz, Jake, Em, Five minutes. We'll make sure he doesn't hurt the others. Rose, go check the perimiter. If any just tell us."

THe for of us walked to the room. We stood infront of everyone in a protective crouch.

Billy was first to awaken.


	52. Dads

He looked thirsty at first. Then he looked at Charlie, me and Jake.

"Bells, Jakee, Im thirsty."

"Jake, go with dad and Emmet. Carlisle, go on ahead with him."

I wanted Danielle, Edward and Jazz to come with me and Charlie.

"Sure thing sis."

Rose walked in just then.

"No humans untill the high way. But I suggest you go to the zoo. Grizzly problem."

THe four left and Charlie awakened right after they left. He looked at me and smiled.

"My Beautiful, beautiful Bella."

"Where do you want to go dad?" 

"Fishing."

"Bells, you can always call me dad. I mean, you call your dad Billy. It out of habit."

"Thanks, dad. Have fun."


	53. Pack Night

"I can't wait!" Jake said, excited for pack night

It's the one time we actually get to talk about our jobs without a house full of leeches, I mean, vampires there to get offended.

The plan was, bonfire with imprints and elders (Billy is still on our council), good night to imprints that haven''t volunteered to cook, dinner, game night.

"I know! NOw we wont be interuppted by leeches telling us to use proper english!"

This was our last night free. Free from that constant smell. That constant disgust.

Collin imprinted on Angela, so she was helping Emily tonight. The whole pack was playing. This was our good bye to Nate, Joe, Collin and Brady. They were staying in La Push. They were meant to be the next generation pack. Meaning, no Cullens, no treaty, no having to see if the eyes were gold or red. We haven't had that luxury.

"We should get to the bonfire."

"Yeah, lets get going."

We drove in Emmets jeep with Danielle and Edward. Me and Jake were bouncing up and down on the seats with joy. We were picking up the elders. We loved the elders. they were our family.

Billy was our dad, Old Quill was our grand dad, Harry and Sue were our aunt and uncle, Charlie was our uncle.

The rest were like fathers and mothers, guiding us through out out missions. They gave us advice. They were the past generation of wolves. Tahi Akhi, Ephriam Black (our grandfather), Levi Uley, Daniel Lahote, Lucas Uley, Josh Uley, Yahu Utla.

Theyre our teachers. And theyre imprints, our our mothers. They know how to heal us in ways this generation does not. They taught allour imprints the signs of an angry wolf. All the stories to tell to cover up the secret.


	54. HIstory

"I will start with Uley is a Quileute shape-shifter, also known as "werewolf". He is the great-grandson of Levi Uley, and the son of Joshua Uley and Allison Uley. He is the Alpha of his pack and is engaged to Emily Young, on whom he has imprinted. He is our Leah Clearwater's ex-boyfriend. Sam was the first boy on the reservation to phase into a wolf." My dad began

"Sam was raised on this Quileute reservation by his mother, Allison Uley. The stress of providing for a family was too much for his father, who left when Sam was very young. Sam took on most of what should have been his father's responsibilities, and as a result he was always very mature for his age. He had been taught the old werewolf legends about his great-grandfather, Levi Uley, but like everyone else of his generation, Sam believed they were myths." Josh Uley said

"When he was a senior in high school, Sam dated Leah Clearwater. He became the first of his generation to phase into a wolf. Having no idea what had happened to him and struck by panic, he hid deep in the forest for 2 weeks. Finally, he calmed down enough that he turned back into a human while he slept. He snuck home and told no one about his experience. He wouldn't talk to his mother or to Leah, he believed that he'd gone insane and was having delusions. "

"He lived in fear of another transformation until Quil Ateara III stopped by to see Allison and happened to shake Sam's hand. Old Quil had been taught to recognize the signs of a werewolf who has already phased, or is about to. Sam's high temperature and recently unexplained disappearance made the situation clear to Old Quil."

" That night, Old Quil, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater went to Sam's house and invited him to a council meeting and explained what they knew had happened to him and that everything he thought were myths were really facts, some members of their tribe have the power to transform into werewolves and that there are real vampires. The appearance of the Cullen family was the cause of his transformation. After that, he took his responsibility toward the tribe very seriously. Though everything became clear, he had trouble controlling his newfound powers."

" When Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote started phasing, he took the responsibility of explaining and teaching them how to control their powers. They bonded through shared experience and mutual secrecy."

"His relationship with his mother and Leah became more difficult because he couldn't give away any information about what had happened to him. His relationship with Leah was strained, but not broken. When Leah's cousin, Emily Young came to town for a visit, Sam was asked to stop by their house to hang out. He had already met Emily several times, and liked her very much. However, when he met her for the first time after he phased, he imprinted on her the moment he looked into her eyes. Fighting the urge to be near Emily, he left without a word. That night, he went to the Clearwaters' house and broke up with Leah without explanation, though he was consumed with painful guilt of breaking Leah's heart. Though she was devastated, she hoped for the future, but he told her to give up on him. "

"Then Sam spent 2 days waiting for Emily to return to her home in Neah Bay. He forced himself to stay away while she was with Leah, determined to keep from hurting Leah anymore than was absolutely possible. Emily was surprised to see Sam, having heard about the breakup. She was horrified when he explained that he had broken up with Leah in order to be with her. He obeyed when she told him to leave, but didn't stay away for long. Eventually, he told her all his secrets and even phased in front of her. At that point, she had no choice but to believe, but she still couldn't accept his feelings for her. However, she didn't order him to leave and never come back. So he returned, and they continued to argue. Emily wanted him to go back to Leah and try to make it work, but Sam didn't want to hurt Leah anymore. "

"As time passed, Emily began to spend time with Sam, letting him tell her everything from the dangers of vampires to the legends of the tribe, and was even introduced to other members of his wolf pack. But then she heard rumors about her behavior and realized what it looked like to Leah. She then ordered Sam to stay away from her and go back to Leah. Although he could agree to stay away, he couldn't agree to be with Leah again; he did not want to hurt her further by pretending. Emily, though aware of his pure caring for Leah's well-being, shoved him away and called him a liar, saying that he was running away from his responsibilities just like his father had. Hearing Joshua's name caused Sam to accidentally phase, his restraining hand turning into claws and raking down her face and right arm. Sam, believing that he had killed the woman that he loved, became frantic and could not calm himself to phase back."

"Jared was able to hear him in wolf form and contacted Paul and Sue Clearwater, who was a nurse and aware of the tribe's secrets. They managed to get Emily to the nearest hospital. To keep their secret safe, they told the doctor that Emily had been mauled by a bear. It took time for Sam to calm down and become human again, though he was still burned by pain. Jared kept him updated on Emily's condition, which was not critical. The next afternoon, Jared told Sam that Emily was asking for him. Sam went into Emily's hospital room and saw her face covered with bandages. They both knew that she was scarred for life. Sam asked her to tell him to kill himself so that he could escape the misery; he couldn't commit suicide without knowing for certain that this was what she wanted. But Emily had asked him to visit because she knew how horrified he would be and how unintentional his action had been. She didn't want him to blame himself for what was truly an accident. She had already forgiven him. She also had realized, as she lay there in the hospital, that the one person she really wanted there with her was Sam, as she felt lonely and incomplete without him. "

"Sam never completely forgave himself, but he put those feelings aside as much as possible to make Emily happy. Emily no longer fought her feelings. Though Leah was furious with them, their relationship progressed easily as they found it effortless to be close both emotionally and physically. "

"As others started phasing,Sam took on the role of substituting Alpha, leading them through their change and helping them to become accustomed to their new life. To outsiders, it seems as if he had started a cult and raises quite some attention. "

"When Bella Swan, soon to find out Bella Black, went missing in the woods where Edward left her, Sam tracked her down in his wolf form, and then carried her home in human form."

" Sam waited for Jacob Black, the heir of the last Alpha wolf, Ephraim Black, to phase. When he finally does, Sam wants him to take the place of Alpha for the pack. However, Jacob is opposed to leading it, and insists that Sam stay in charge."

"As a wolf, Sam is described as having black fur. He is huge, quiet as a shadow, tall as a horse but more muscular, with dagger-like incisors and golden eyes,"

"Sam is said to have been very mature since childhood, due to his father's disappearance. He took on most of the responsibilities that his father should have taken. He is also known to be tough, but caring and loving to his family and friends."

"As his pack grows in number, Sam struggles with his role of Alpha, sometimes being too slow to take command, other times going too far with his authority by forcing the others with his Alpha voice. He tries hard to balance his leadership and do the best for his pack. Jacob and many others think of him as a good Alpha. He is also known for sometimes making rash decisions when a potential threat is near, and will go against anything to stop it,"

" Sam is the only child of Joshua and Allison Uley, distant cousin of Leah and Seth Clearwater, and most probably the older half-brother of Embry Call."

"Jared Cameron is the Beta of Sam's pack, and his best friend. They were casual friends in school, but after Jared phased for the first time, Sam instructed him on how to change back and told him everything else about the tribe's legends. They bonded through this experience and became each other's best friend."

"Jared Cameron is a Quileute shape-shifter, one of the five to imprint: he did so on a girl he sat next to in class, Kim. Since she had a massive crush on him, she was overjoyed with his returning feelings; he never paid too much attention to her previously. He was the second shape-shifter to phase, before Paul, but after the pack's leader, Sam Uley. His great-grandmother is Lorraine Huautah who is cousin to Ephraim Black. He is a distant relative of the Blacks and the Littleseas."

"Jared was born and grew up in La Push. He was a casual friend to Sam Uley, though Sam was ahead of him in school. Jared had an experience similar to Sam's when he first phased; he panicked completely and ran away. But Sam quickly found him and explained and helped him through the rough beginning. As a consequence, Jared was able to resume his human form in a matter of days. He and Sam became best friends after their pack was formed."

"As a wolf, Jared is described as having brown hair, being gigantic, swift, and not as tall as Sam. He also is said to have short, but thick, brown fur. "

"Paul Lahote. Oh, well, we'll continue this wonderful story next month. I hope everyone had a wonderful time."

I hugged Edward. "I love you. See you in two days. Meet you at the Alter." He said "Ill be the one in white. And the unberable shoes."

He chuckled lightly and kissed me on the forehead.

I went to go say bye to Claire. She is just so cute. The guys may make fun of Quill, but the love is true. Quill and Claire will have years to know each other before they start dating.


	55. Bets

Angela came and put the potatoe bites and laughed as we all grabbed one gracefully yet inhumanly fast.

We were starting out playing trouble. I know, Childish, but inside we are kids.

:Alright, If I win, Quill, we switch times and areas."

"Alright, but if you lose, you take both my patrols and do my laundry for a week."

"Betting this week Sam? Or did miss YOung hold you down?"

"Oh Im betting alright. And if I win, you cook for the whole pack for the week."

"HEy Leah, I win, bet falls on you"

"Jake, I win, you have to walk around the Cullens house naked saying your a pregnant pickle."

"If I win, laundry for a month. And you go hunting with dad."

"Alright, Collin, Brady, time for our bet. You take my patrols and go with Alice. Clothes shopping."

"Alright, we win, you take all our patrols, and help Nate and Joe control thery angry."

"ALright, Joe, Nate, Paul, Jared, I win, I lose ANY bet, responsibility falls on you."

JAred, being the big hoo-ha in caharge, "Deal, but we win, you do laundry, cook for us, mow the lawn, watch High School Musical with Claire and my Little sister, and get a sillohette tatto of me, naked."

After everyone made their bets, we were loaded with more potatoe bites. Angela laughedbat how seious we took our bets. We handed her the book of bets so we could keep track of our bets.

"Yes Angela. These things our taken seriously around here."

We then began the game.


	56. Killing Leeches

"Sam, kill any leeches lately?"

It felt so good to talk like this. Some times, I wish I met Edward later in life, talking freely.

"Yes. Carlisle gave me grief for it too. Said somethin' like 'Volturri. Oh Demetri."

"Blehg. Hate that douche. Tried to break of Calls head."

"What bout you?" 

"Yesterday on Patrol, found one near Claires. Settin' up bear traps. Sent to find Emily, but I got her."

"Oh Bull. You know everyone thinks she smells good."

I chuckled

:Oh, I saw a red head yesterday. Said she was Victorias twin. Shredded her."

The game game ended and I won every bet, exept the one with Jared. I smelled it then.

"You smell that?"

"Go with Embry.


	57. Epiloge

Sam POV

Something was up. I felt a connection. A wolf imprinting. But everyone but Embry and Bella were in this room. I didn't feel another phase.

Two wolves imprinting. How many girl wolves were here? One. Lea-Lea.

"Leah, any imprint?" 

"NO, why?"

"I just felt two imprints."

"MAybe its Embry and Bells!" Jake laughed

Quill hit him on the head.

"Dont remind me how happy we all were before Edward!" He said

"Shes happy, Hes happpy, how come your not?" 

"Two of my best friends are about to marry leeches, one of my bestfriends got left for a leech, thats why."

"You think I like her choice?"

"Yeah, considering your the bestman!:

"I dont! My brother and my sister made the perfect couple. I love them. They were bliss. Then the leech dazes my sister! I hate him, but he makes her happy."

"I spent days trying to get them apart, them togeather again. For Embry and BElla. Bella feels sick whenever shes around him. Ive seen it. She has that disgusted look in her eyes. You see it too and you know it."

"I do see it Quill. Whenever I run patrols with them, theyres stars in her eyes, Embrys her imprint. But hes dazing her."

"HE'S WHAT!" Embry yelled

"Aww shit." I said


End file.
